


Draw Four

by notalwaysthevillian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: Over the course of several weeks, the sides meet and fall in love at their college's game club.





	1. Analogical

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882728) by [NekoAbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi). 

“You don’t have to come along if you don’t want to, Virgil.” Emile said as they put on their Pokemon Converse. “I can tell Mom that you came along.”

“Yeah, but then she’ll ask me what I played and I haven’t played enough board games to make something up.” With a heavy sigh, Virgil sat up from where he was lying on his tiny twin bed. He was grateful for the extra length, but he wished that it was his queen size bed at home. “You probably know all the ones in existence.”

“Come on, I can’t possibly know all of them!” Emile gave his twin a grin. “Just most of them.”

Their door opened, revealing Emile’s boyfriend. “Ready to go, angel?”

“Mhmm!”

“V’s coming along?” The sarcastic surprise in his voice had Virgil flipping him off behind Emile’s back.

“Virgil!”

Damn that mirror on Emile’s desk.

They headed off, Emile insisting on walking with Virgil, so he didn’t feel like the odd one out. Emile’s boyfriend walked behind them, likely giving anyone who even thought about Emile the stink eye.

Virgil was more than grateful for him.

Soon they arrived at a more modern looking building. One of the sides was practically all window.

“Okay, my email says it’s room 18.” Emile read off of his phone, before locking the screen. The old photo of them and their boyfriend stared back at them.

“We should really update that picture, babe.”

“I am not taking a picture of you sticking your tongue down my brother’s throat.” Virgil said as he walked in, leaving them sputtering outside. Well, leaving his brother sputtering.

“It’s not just my to -”

Pretending he didn’t hear something that scarred him for life, Virgil headed to room 18. When he got there, he froze in the doorway.

There were around forty people scattered about the room. All of the groups were either in the process of playing a game, just about to start one, or browsing through what appeared to be a large container full of board games at the front of the room.

“Overwhelming, isn’t it?”

Turning, Virgil saw a guy about his age sitting quietly at a desk. Virgil hadn’t even seen him when he walked in, but he sure was seeing him now. The guy had cheekbones that could cut glass, and his green eyes looked as though they were piercing into him, dissecting everything he’d ever done in his life.

“Um…yeah. Kinda. A little.”

The guy’s lips twitched into a tiny smile. He stood, holding out a hand. “My name is Logan.”

“I’m Virgil.”

“Virgil? Like the poet?” Logan asked, his eyes brightening considerably.

Virgil shook his head, hating how the excitement began to fade from Logan’s eyes. “No, but I wish I could tell people that.”

“Virge, did you want to – oh, sorry, I didn’t know you were talking to someone!” Emile pretended to zip their lips shut.

Shaking his head, Virgil gave his brother a soft smile. “Emile, this is Logan. Logan, this is Emile. Em uses he/they pronouns.”

“Nice to meet you.” Logan shook Emile’s hand. “You two aren’t fraternal twins, by chance?”

The two of them stared at him for a moment, before Emile found their voice. “How did you know?”

“You both tilt your heads the same ado-the same way.” Logan cleared his throat, a light flush dotting his cheeks.

“I  _ know _ you aren’t flirting with my boyfriend.”

The flush turned into a full on red face, complete with a stammer. “I-I wasn’t!”

“Ah, so you were flirting with Virgil then. In that case, please continue.” Emile’s boyfriend gave Virgil an exaggerated wink.

“Oh, hush, you! Why don’t we play a game?”

“If we must, may I ask that we play one that stimulates the brain?” Logan said, his gaze running over various other games in the room. “Chutes and Ladders isn’t exactly what I’d call…fun.”

A bark of laughter left Virgil before he could help it. He instantly threw a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, I -“

Logan held up a hand. “No need to apologize. The sound was joyful.”

Feeling red creep up his cheeks, Virgil headed toward the game bin. He dug around inside, before finding one that he had a feeling that Logan would love, if his Sherlock phone case said anything about him.

“How’s this?”

That brightness returned to Logan’s eyes immediately. “Clue is a fascinating game.”

“Oooh, that sounds like fun! Babe?”

“I’m in.”

After the initial setup, the four of them started the game. Logan rolled the die, managing to get into the hall. He stared at his cards for a moment before saying, “I believe it may have been Mr. Green, in the Hall, with the Wrench.”

Virgil had a feeling that Logan had guessed a few of his own cards in order to throw them off. He’d glanced down at his hand when he’d asked about the wrench.

“Nothing.”

“Nope.”

“I have something.” Virgil pulled Mr. Green out of his hand and discreetly showed it to Logan.

The game continued, with Logan guessing one of his own cards each turn. Virgil did his best not to laugh when he had the answer in the fourth round. He made his way to the pool, giving his accusation.

“It was Professor Plum, in the Kitchen, with the Candlestick.”

Pulling the cards out, Virgil grinned. He put them faceup on the table, revealing that he was correct.

Logan stared at the cards. “But…how…”

“You have a tell.” Virgil said, packing the game up.

“What?!”

Emile slunk off with their boyfriend to put the game away, leaving Virgil and Logan to themselves.

“Whenever you guessed your own card, you looked at your hand.” The look on Logan’s face had Virgil stifling laughter. “It was just for a split second though, hardly noticeable.”

“And yet you noticed.”

Lifting a hand, Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, yeah. I…I noticed a lot about you.”

“Likewise.”

At the end of the night, Virgil walked home, insistent on walking behind the couple this time. It didn’t matter that he was a third wheel this time.

As stupid as it sounded, he felt as though he was walking on air.


	2. Royality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing

The very next week, two new boys showed up, having been badgered by their friend and roommate, respectively, to come. The two of them found themselves digging through the game bin, looking up at each other when their hands brushed.

“Hi!” The blond-haired, blue-eyed boy flashed a smile that could melt even the coldest heart. “My name is Patton!”

“Roman Ramirez, at your service.” Finishing off his sentence with a bow, Roman’s soul sang as Patton let out the most adorable giggle. “Is there a certain game you’re looking for? We might find it faster if we look together.”

Another beautiful giggle. “Well, I’m not really the greatest with games that require a lot of thinking…I’m okay with word games, but the ones with numbers confuse me. I have dyscalculia, so sometimes the numbers get all turned around in my head.”

“One game with not a lot of brain power, coming right up.”

The two of them dug in the bin, standing much closer than they had been before. Game after game was pulled out and set aside, either because it was too number-y or they didn’t have enough people between the two of them.

Finally, their hands landed on a game.

“Twister?” Roman asked, hiding his smile. If there was a game that could get him close to this cutie, it was definitely this one.

Patton bounced on his toes, looking all too adorable. “Oooh! I love Twister!”

“I think we need a spinner though; we can’t spin if we’re playing.”

A boy who’d been standing nearby texting on his phone hopped up, shoving his sunglasses into his hair. “I’ll spin. My angel can’t be here this week anyway.”

“Your angel?” Patton asked.

The boy nodded, the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. “We’ve been together for two years now and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let him go.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Patton leaned against Roman ever so slightly, before turning to him. “Isn’t that sweet, Ro?”

“The epitome of romance.” Roman agreed, looking away from Patton to refrain from giving him heart eyes.

His efforts were in vain as the boy looked between the two of them. “You two sure are cute together.”

“Oh, we’re not -“ They both started to say, before words failed the both of them.

The boy laughed, taking the spinner from a very red Roman. “My bad. Though you two are adorable either way.”

Deciding that if his plan worked, he’d need to thank this boy for putting the thought in Patton’s head, Roman asked, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Remy. Rem for short if you like.” He flicked the spinner. “Are you gonna set up the mat or what?”

The two of them shook out the mat as Remy hopped back up on a desk. As soon as they were set, they looked up at him.

There was a dragging sound as the arrow was flicked.

“Um, blond kid.”

“Patton.”

“Patton, right hand yellow.”

Patton kneeled on the side of the mat, putting his hand where it needed to go. He nodded up at Remy.

“Alright…you.”

“Roman.”

“Roman, left foot green.”

After about six rounds back and forth, Roman and Patton were leaning over each other, blushing madly. Roman suspected that Remy wasn’t calling the correct pairings, but he was definitely calling the right ones.

“Patton, right foot green.”

Patton thought about his movement for a second. He slid his foot into place, leaving him in a bridge position directly underneath Roman.

Roman’s face grew hot, and his blush only got worse when Patton winked at him.

The spinner spun again.

“Roman, lips on Patton’s.”

Snaking an arm around Patton’s waist to keep him upright, Roman leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Patton’s lips. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as Patton surged upward, kissing Roman with everything he had.

Which, of course, put unexpected weight on Roman’s outstretched arm, sending them both tumbling onto the mat.

“My work here is done.” Remy said, tossing the spinner in the open box and walking off.

Patton flushed as he remembered they’d had an audience. “Guess we both lost.”

“No, Pat.” Roman said, kissing Patton again. “We both won.”


	3. Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anxiety attack, kissing

Roman walked into game club the next week, his heart singing in his chest. He glanced around for Patton, frowning when he didn’t see his cupid.

“Oh my god, when Patton described you as extra, he wasn’t lying.”

Roman turned, finding a guy with dark hair tipped purple sitting on top of one of the desks, swinging his legs idly. “And you are?”

“Virgil.” Before Roman could open his mouth, Virgil held up a hand. “No need for an introduction from you, Princey.”

“Princey?”

“Yeah, Pat described you as ‘The Prince of His Dreams.’” After exaggerating the air quotes, Virgil looked him over. “Not quite sure what he saw.”

An offended gasp left Roman’s mouth before he could help it. “Ex_ cuse _ me!”

“Virgil, do you and your friend wanna join in?” Emile asked as he came over with Sorry.

Remy trailed behind him, a smirk forming on his face as he saw Roman standing with Virgil. “Just one isn’t enough?”

Heat crept up Roman’s neck as he gave Remy a scathing look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How do you know Rem?”

“We met last week.” Remy slid into the seat next to Emile, throwing his arm around their shoulders. “Dibs on green.”

“I want red.”

“I’ll take yellow.”

Virgil sat down next to Roman, hating how close the desks were. He could feel the heat the guy was radiating through his hoodie. It would probably be nice to snuggle up to him and - where had _ that _ thought come from?

_Dammit Patton._

“So,” Roman pulled a card from the deck, frowning when he couldn’t move his piece yet. “How do you and Patton know each other?”

“We’ve been friends since freshman year of high school.” Virgil pulled a card, showing it off and moving his first piece. “He was the only kid who talked to the emo scary kid at the back of the class. Well, other than Rem and Em, but they don’t count.”

“Rem and Em. That’s adorable.” Turning to the two across from him, Roman asked, “How long have you two been together?”

Emile smiled at Remy, pecking him on the cheek. The other man blushed. “Since 8th grade actually. That was when I knew I was non-binary and started telling people. A few of my classmates weren’t so nice about it, but Remy stood up to them and told them to leave me alone.”

“Like a knight in shining armor.”

A snort came from Virgil. “Those don’t exist.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” The sincerity in Roman’s voice caused Virgil to look up. There was a tinge of sadness in his eyes. “But I think there’s someone like that out there for everyone.”

The intensity of Roman’s gaze had Virgil blushing and looking away. “It’s your turn.”

Virgil’s mind began to overwork itself as they continued playing. He liked Logan. Logan was smart and quiet. Roman was...not dumb, but more naive and definitely not quiet in the slightest.

So why was his heart doing flips for both of them?

“Virge?”

His brother’s voice snapped Virgil out of his head. He glanced up, seeing all three of them looking at him with concern. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“I-I’m - I don’t -”

Emile was out of his seat in an instant, kneeling next to Virgil’s chair. “Hey, it’s okay. Breathe for me.”

“What’s wrong?” Roman sounded worried, something that he shouldn’t have been considering they hadn’t met until today.

“Virge, focus on my voice okay?”

Virgil could hear murmurs to his right and assumed that Remy was filling Roman in on what was going on.

What _ was _ going on?

Something squeezed his hands. Virgil looked down, seeing Emile. Oh yeah, he was supposed to be breathing.

He inhaled, breathing with the squeezes of his hands. As he calmed down, his other senses started to come back, until he could hear everything again. The room was full of chatter, just like it had been before. No one had noticed his attack.

He was okay.

“You’re okay.”

Finding his voice, Virgil managed to squeak out, “Thanks, Em.”

“What are brothers for?”

“Oh, you two are brothers?” Roman asked.

Virgil was more than grateful for the subject change. “Yeah, twins actually.”

“I have a twin too, but we’re not as close as you guys.” Roman scowled. “Actually, we’re not close at all. We’re pretty much opposites...”

As Roman rambled on about his twin, Virgil was content to just sit and listen. Roman had a nice voice, and he wasn’t really that loud. He just seemed to project everything. All too soon, Virgil realized he’d been staring.

Remy coughed, getting Virgil’s attention, before making a heart with his hands. Virgil blushed furiously, which, of course, Roman saw.

“Why are you so -” He stopped abruptly, a blush of his own creeping up the back of his neck. “Um, Virge, did you wanna go for a walk or something? The fresh air might help you calm down a little more or something.”

“He’d love to!” Emile said, before starting to pack up the game. “We got this, you go.”

Before Virgil could shoot a glare at his twin, Roman was gently helping him up out of his seat and toward the door.

They walked down the block in silence before Virgil couldn’t take it anymore. “Why do you care about me? I thought...Patton made it seem like you two were the next It couple.”

“I do like Patton. I really do. But there’s something about you, Virgil. I don’t know what it is, or how I like the both of you, but I do.”

Different. Like Roman and Logan.

“Yeah, I...I get it. I think.”

“Can I kiss you?”

The sudden question had Virgil wide-eyed. “What?”

More blood rushed to Roman’s cheeks. “Sorry, I just...Patton was so soft, but you seem like you’d be not soft and I wasn’t thinking and if it’s too sudden I get it -”

“Roman.” Heart pounding in his chest, Virgil moved closer. Roman’s arms encircled him almost immediately. “Just kiss me already.”

Their lips met, and Virgil was sure about one thing.

His life was changing for the better.


	4. Logicality

Patton walked into game club, texting Roman. His...well, he wasn’t quite sure what they were, but Roman was unable to be there that day due to an emergency rehearsal. He’d been really disappointed that he couldn’t make it, but Patton reassured him that it was fine.

Virgil had also been unable to make it. Patton hadn’t pressed the issue, but he was pretty sure it was due to what had happened between Virgil and Roman the previous week. Virgil had come running to him about it immediately, but how could Patton be mad? Roman was an excellent kisser after all.

So, he was alone this week. Virgil had told him to keep an eye out for Logan. Patton had heard all about that one too, and was intrigued by this smarty pants. He seemed to click really well with Virgil, and Patton wanted to meet the guy who’d been the first to steal his best friend’s heart.

He spotted Logan as soon as he looked up. He was sitting at a desk just behind the game bin, watching as a group of six dug through it.

“Hey, you’re Logan, right?” Patton asked, squealing when Logan looked up at him. “Oh my gosh, Virgil didn’t tell me we had the same glasses! Warby Parkers, right?”

“Affirmative.” Logan reached out, adjusting the frames. He held out a hand. “Clearly you know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“Patton! Patton Campbell.” Patton shook his hand, noticing that Logan’s skin was cool and smooth to the touch. Maybe he moisturized or something.

“Patton...Virgil speaks highly of you.”

“I sure hope so! We’ve been BFFs for a long time.” Flashing a grin, Patton saw that the group had picked out a game and headed to a table. “Did you wanna play a game?”

“As long as it’s intellectually stimulating.” Logan got to his feet.

Patton bit his lip. “Can it be not something with numbers? I get them mixed up sometimes.”

“Dyscalculia?” At Patton’s nod, Logan began searching through the bin. “That’s quite alright. At least you know you have it. My uncle didn’t know he was dyslexic until he was fifty years old. How are you with words?”

“I’m fine with words.”

Logan held up Scrabble. “Will this suffice? We will be able to play it with just the two of us.”

“Why don’t you let us join?”

Logan glanced up, seeing Emile standing there with someone he hadn’t met yet. “If you’d like to.”

“I’d rather watch. I got quite a show the other week.” The other man said, winking at Patton.

A gorgeous shade of red spread across Patton’s cheeks, momentarily stunning Logan. His aesthetic improved tenfold with scarlet dotting his cheeks, enhancing those adorable freckles.

Emile cleared his throat. “Do you want me to set up?”

“Hmm?” A teasing grin sat on Emile’s face. Logan shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “No, I’ve - I’ve got it.”

True to his word, Logan set up the board, ensuring that everything was done properly. “Who would like to pick a letter first?”

Patton reached into the bag, his fingers ever so slightly brushing against Logan’s. He pulled a tile out, flipping it around. “P!”

Emile pulled an F, and Logan grabbed a Q.

“Looks like you’re first, Emile.”

The three of them gathered their seven letters. Emile stared at his for a moment, deciding what word he should make. After a moment, he placed down four letters, spelling out the word  **item** .

Play shifted to Patton, who spelled  **fin ** using the ‘I’ Emile had played.

Logan grinned, changing  **fin ** to  **finite** .

They continued to play, Logan becoming more and more impressed as Patton played well off of the words the other two had made. He’d changed  **hop ** to  **hopscotch ** as well as making  **finite** into  **infinite** , in addition to multiple other words and additions.

The board was starting to get full. Logan glanced at his letters, smiling when he noticed the word he could make. Carefully, he changed  **infinite** to  **infinitesimal** .

“Bitch, that’s not a word.” Remy called out, phone at the ready to google.

Logan sighed, used to being challenged on his words. “It is. It essentially means really big.”

Patton cleared his throat. “Actually, it means really small.”

“What?”

“Pat’s right.” Remy held up his phone, showing the proper definition.

Shifting his gaze to Patton, Logan asked, “How did you know that?”

“I know big words.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the nonchalance or the fact that Patton did, indeed, know big words, but Logan realized he was feeling the same way around Patton that he did around Virgil. It helped that Patton was sweet, kind, and wasn’t rubbing it in his face that Logan had defined the word wrong.

Blinking to clear his thoughts, Logan noticed that Remy and Emile had taken the game and were talking to a few people on the other side of the room.

Leaving him alone with Patton.

“So…” Patton took in a deep breath. “I - I really like you Logan.”

“I admire you as well.”

“No, I mean I  _ like _ you like you.”

That adorable blush reappeared on Patton’s cheeks. Logan smiled, feeling a matching blush on his own face. He reached out, gently tracing his fingers around the freckles on Patton’s cheek, feeling the skin heat up even more as he did so.

“And I know - well I  _ hope _ you like Virgil too, because he talked about you an awful lot, but I also like this other guy and I don’t know if it’s okay to like two guys -”

“Patton.” The single word ended the ranting. “It’s okay to like multiple people. It’s not as heard of, sure, but it happens. It’s called polyamory when you’re dating more than one person.”

Relief washed over Patton’s features. “Thank goodness because I didn’t want to have to choose.”

“Neither do I, Patton. Neither do I.”


	5. Moxiety

Virgil thanked his lucky stars that neither Roman nor Logan was going to be at game club this week. He’d had enough boy troubles when he was with just one of them, how would he survive with both of them?

In any case, he was happy to just chill out and hang with Patton, who he hadn’t seen all week. Patton had confessed to liking Logan and Roman as well, which was something they could bond over at least.

It was funny how his best friend liking the same guys didn’t really bother him. He figured it was because they’d been friends for so long. Nothing could shake that foundation.

“Hey V!” Pat called when Virgil walked in, his usual sunny smile on his face. “I picked out a game already!”

He held up familiar brightly colored box.

Virgil laughed, remembering all the times they’d played Candy Land as kids. He turned to his twin. “You wanna play?”

“Nah, you don’t need our help.” Remy said for Emile, before dragging him off to play something with the corner group.

Having no clue what Remy meant wasn’t unusual for Virgil, so he just shrugged it off and headed over to where Patton was setting up.

“They’re not playing?”

“Nah, Rem said something about me not needing help. What’s up with that?”

Patton shrugged. “No clue. You wanna go first?”

“Sure.” Virgil picked up a card, moving to the first available yellow space. “So, you said Roman was super romantic with you?”

“Yeah.” The dreamy tone in Patton’s voice matched the far off look in his eyes. “And he kisses like a dream.”

“Mood.” Virgil propped his elbow up on the table, leaning against his hand. “I wonder what Logan’s kisses feel like.”

“Logan’s probably methodical.” Patton moved two spaces with his card and dropped it in the discard pile.

Patton watched as Virgil’s eyes lit up at his next card. It so adora- wait. Wracking his brain, Patton thought back on all the times he’d thought something Virgil had done was cute. Something came up at least once a week. 

The way his fringe fell in his face. 

His laugh that hardly anyone got to hear.

How he’d stick out his tongue when he was really concentrating.

“Oh.”

Virgil’s eyes snapped to his. “Pat? You okay?”

“I - Virgil I need to tell you something but I don’t want you to freak out okay?”

As soon as Virgil’s eyes widened, Patton knew he’d said the exact wrong thing. Especially to someone as anxious as Virgil.

Clearly trying to calm his breathing, Virgil asked, “What are you talking about?”

“I know I like Roman, and I know I like Logan, but I think I just figured out that I like someone else too.” Patton said, trying to gauge Virgil’s reaction. If Virgil panicked, he’d make up a name from someone in his Bio class.

Instead of panicking, Virgil’s shoulders drooped. His gaze shifted to the desk. “Who is it this time? And please don’t say my brother, I don’t think I can -”

“Virgil, it’s not Emile. Besides, I’m pretty sure Remy might murder me in my sleep if I even thought about it.” That joke had Virgil cracking a small smile. “It’s you.”

“ME?!”

The outburst had everyone in the room turning to the two of them. Patton waved them off, but he could still feel eyes watching his every move. He had a feeling those eyes belonged to two meddling matchmakers.

“Yes, you.” Patton moved to the desk next to Virgil. Giving him a chance to pull away if he wanted, Patton reached out and took Virgil’s hands in his. “Why wouldn’t I like you? You’re smart, you’re creative, you know me better than anybody.”

“But…we’ve - we’ve been friends for so long…I don’t - what if -” Stammers poured out of Virgil’s mouth. Patton waited, ever the patient one, as Virgil got his breathing under control. “We can’t mess this up. I can’t lose you.”

“V, I only want you if you want me too.”

Burst of red appeared in Virgil’s cheeks as he mumbled something.

Patton cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“I said…I’ve had a crush on you for a while.” Virgil repeated, the red moving down his neck. “Since last year. I thought it would go away, but you’re just…you’re everything, Pat. The whole package. And then you told me about Roman and I didn’t want to screw it up for you.”

“Oh, V!”

“F! U!” A familiar voice called out, followed by a thwack sound. “Ow, hey! I thought we were calling out random letters.”

Patton and Virgil dissolved into giggles. Once they’d gathered themselves, they realized their hands were still joined.

Sucking in a deep breath, Virgil laced his fingers through Patton’s. “So, this is okay?”

“It’s perfect.”


	6. Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kissing

Logan’s feelings were in a state of flux. He knew what he’d told Patton was correct, but something still felt off.

It didn’t help that neither Virgil nor Patton would be at club this week. The two of them had gone home for the weekend.

“Hey! Logan!”

And apparently Emile and Remy had stayed.

“Hello, Emile. Remy.”

“Lo, I’ve got someone you just have to meet.” Remy said, a terrifying gleam in his eye.

Without waiting for Logan’s approval, Remy grabbed his wrist and half-dragged him across the room. He stopped in front of a man with tanned skin wearing an insufferable smirk.

“Logan, this is -”

“Roman Ramirez.” Roman bowed, his smirk merely growing wider. “And you are?”

“Logan Pepper. I believe you’ve also met Patton and Virgil?”

Roman’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “Oh, you’re  _ that _ Logan.”

“What does that mean?” Fighting the urge to cross his arms, Logan settled for leaning back against the nearest desk.

Giving Logan a once over, Roman couldn’t help but notice that this nerd really knew how to dress. “It just means I’ve heard about you, that’s all. Surely my romantic prospects have spoken of me as well?”

“Romantic prospects?”

Patton and Virgil had confessed about multiple...crushes for lack of a better word, but how could either of them like this pompous...prince?

“Oh, did they not tell you? I kissed them both. And they both tasted  _ divine _ .” Roman stretched his arms above his head, feeling Logan’s eyes on his bared skin. “Not to mention that Patton is sweet as sugar and Virgil is a Sour Patch Kid. Having them both just balances it all out.”

“They don’t belong to you.” Logan hated the jealous feeling that washed over him.

“I didn’t mean to imply they did.” The teasing tone had vanished. “Honestly though, the two of them are great guys and I hope we get everything all figured out soon.”

Unsure of what kind of words would spill out of his mouth, Logan merely nodded before heading to the game bin.

“Em and I have a game picked out already, if you want to join.” Remy slipped into Logan’s path. “And before you ask,  _ yes _ , it’s intellectually stimulating. And Ro, it’s creative.”

“I’m in.”

Remy slid his sunglasses up, eyes boring into Logan. “We need you to play so we have two teams.”

“Fine.” Logan agreed with a sigh.

Heading over to the table, Roman let out a gasp when he saw the game. “Pictionary? How wonderful! I’m in Art 452 right now!”

“Isn’t that an advanced art class?” Logan asked, somewhat impressed.

Roman nodded, grabbing a sheet of paper from Emile. “Yep! I took a bunch of art classes in high school, and I’ve done so many techniques with painting sets and whatnot. I tested straight out of a few classes before they just ended up putting me in that one.”

“What’s your favorite medium?”

“I like good old fashioned pencil and paper, but charcoal is fun to work with too. It’s a lot more difficult because the slightest thing can smudge it.”

Em shuffled the cards. “Virge’s favorite YouTube channel is Bob Ross. He says that it’s really relaxing, and the positivity that comes off of him is infectious.”

“Probably why he likes Pat so much.”

“If he likes relaxation, how does he like you?” Logan teased.

Roman mock-glared at him. “If he likes positivity, how does he like you?”

“You two ready?” Emile interrupted, holding up a card. They nodded. “Who’s drawing first?”

“I will.”

Roman and Remy took up the pencils, both looking at what they had to draw, before nodding to Emile. The timer was flipped and they both started in on their drawings.

Glancing up, Logan stifled a laugh at Remy’s side. He was all scribbles. There was no way -

“Roller skates!”

“Yep!” Remy gave Emile a peck on the cheek.

Logan looked down at Roman’s drawing, seeing an awfully detailed boot and nothing else.

“I...may be too detailed for this game.” He admitted, pink dotting his cheeks.

Laughter bubbled up in Logan’s chest, but he forced it down. “It  _ is _ a good drawing though.”

“Thank you!”

“Our turn!” Emile picked a card and rolled the die. Landing on green, Emile looked it over before handing it to Logan. “Easy peasy.”

Seeing that the word was frog, Logan nodded and grabbed the pencil.

“Start!”

Roman looked over his shoulder, guessing as many things as he could while Logan worked.

“Uh, flower! Racecar! Fish!”

“No!”

“No talking, Lo.” Remy reminded him. He took a sip of his coffee before glancing over at Emile’s drawing. “And Ro, it’s a frog.”

“ _ That’s _ a  _ frog _ ?”

“In my defense, I never claimed to be an artist!”

Roman rolled his eyes. “At least you’re cute.”

“What?”

“You. You’re cute. What with the perfectly fitted shirt and tie, the swooping hair, and the stylin’ glasses.” Waving an arm, Roman pointed out each thing. “And you’re smart  _ and _ sassy. A fun combo when your buttons are pushed.”

Logan buried his face in his hands, feeling the heat radiating off his face. “I was hoping to avoid this.”

“Avoid what?”

“You, Virgil,  _ and _ Patton worming your way into my heart.” Logan admitted. “I was fine with just one!”

“Think of how much better it’ll be with three.” Roman’s voice dropped into a deeper tone, making Logan shiver. He gently reached out, turning Logan’s face toward him. “Don’t you agree?”

“Stop rhyming and maybe I will.”

Roman’s laugh was swallowed by Logan as the nerd surged forward, connecting their lips. It was a surprise to Roman, who froze on the spot.

“What, you can dish it but you can’t take it?”

“Come on.” Sliding out of the desk, Roman dragged Logan along with him. He heard the distinct sound of a high five behind them.

Logan followed without protest, merely asking, “Where are we going?”

“It’s not really polite to shove you against a wall and make-out with you in public.”

Heat spread through Logan’s body at Roman’s statement. Once they were out of the building, he pulled them into an alcove just off the side of the front door. “How’s this?”

“I didn’t even know this was here.”

“Not many people do.”

Tugging Roman forward by his jacket, Logan locked their lips together once more.


	7. LAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing, suggestive talk, general anxiety

Patton was a bundle of nerves as he and Virgil trailed behind Remy and Emile. All four of them that were...involved...were going to be there tonight and he didn’t have a clue how it was going to go. Of course, he was hoping for the best, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous.

“What if they get mad?” Virgil whispered as they headed inside. “Or make us choose?”

“Logan won’t do that, he explained some stuff to me. And I don’t  _ think _ Roman would do that.”

Surprisingly, Remy and Emile headed to the back of the room, joining some friends in a game immediately.

Leaving Virgil and Patton to wait for the other two.

“Ah,  _ mis amores _ !” Roman said as he walked into the room, Logan hot on his heels. Both of them looked slightly disheveled.

Virgil gave them a teasing look. “You couldn’t wait for us?”

Logan and Roman blushed immediately, but Patton looked more than a little confused. “What?”

“Lo and Ro decided to have some fun before showing up.” Virgil dropped his voice, not wanting to completely embarrass the two.

“Oh!” Pink dotted Patton’s cheeks as he realized what Virgil meant.

Leaning into Virgil’s space, Roman grinned. “Relax, Emo Nightmare. It’s not like we did anything too bad. It’s  _ much _ more fun to have four for that.”

Virgil’s face burned as he heard Logan laugh. Discreetly flipping him off, he headed for the game bin. “Why don’t we play something and talk?”

“Actually, since there’s four of us, I have the perfect game.” Roman said, pulling it out of his bag and setting it on the table.

Logan laughed again. “Do you really think you’re going to win?”

“Please, I’m going to destroy you.”

Reaching out, Patton grabbed the game and started to shuffle. “Are we playing with 0s and 7s?”

“With what?” Logan asked, grabbing the seat next to Patton.

Virgil sat across from him. “0s mean you rotate everything clockwise and 7s mean you switch hands with someone.”

“I’m down if you are.” Roman sat next to Virgil, sitting as close as possible.

Virgil wasn’t sure if he wanted to push him away or move into his lap.

“At this point in time, we’re all aware that we each like each other, correct?” Logan began as Patton dealt. Once he’d received nods, he continued. “There are a few ways we could go about this.”

“What’s the most romantic option?” Roman asked. He picked up his cards, doing a happy shimmy in his seat.

“Please, Princey, hold your cards even further out.” Virgil deadpanned.

His face flushed bright red as Roman looped his arms around him, blatantly showing his cards. “I can get even closer if you’d like.”

“I’m not sure how.”

Lips met Virgil’s neck, making him gasp. He could feel the smirk Roman was pressing into his skin. Goosebumps erupted all over and he leaned back into Roman’s embrace.

“You win.”

Pulling back, Roman looked up to find Patton and Logan staring at them. Patton’s pupils were blown wide and Logan was loosening his tie.

“Why don’t we hurry up and finish this game?” Roman nodded to Logan, who played a card. “As soon as we’re done, we can head back to my place.”

“I believe we - we were going to, um…” Logan shook his head, hoping to clear his thoughts. “We were going over our options.”

“And what were they, honeybee?”

Logan could feel the heat creeping up his neck at the nickname. “Well, option one is that we...don’t do anything. We don’t define ourselves and keep doing whatever we’d like.”

“No, I can’t...I need a label.” Virgil said, pulling his hoodie sleeves down.

“I would also prefer one.” Giving Virgil a small smile, Logan continued. “Option two is we all start dating. Each of us can go by the term boyfriend, unless we’d like something else. It may require some more finagling for dates and the like, but many people have made it work before.”

“I like that option.” Patton reached over and laced his fingers with Logan’s. “I want to be with all of you.”

“Same.”

Roman nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Me too. In all sorts of ways.”

“Could you not?” Virgil poked Roman’s stomach, nearly making him lose his balance. “We’re in public.”

“So it’s okay in private then?”

Virgil glanced around the room, ensuring no one was looking, before pulling Roman into a searing kiss.

As he pulled away, Virgil mumbled, “Will that sate you for now?”

“Y-yeah.”

“So...we’re all dating then?” Patton asked, looking at all of them. “We can mark this as day one?”

“After that display, I’d say so.”

“Okay good.” Patton played his last card. “I win.”

“What?!” The other three cried out.

“No one noticed I didn’t say Uno.” Giggles poured out of Patton’s mouth as his boyfriends stared at him.

“Well, game over.” Getting to his feet, Roman asked, “My place?”

The other three scrambled to their feet, following Roman out the door and into a new way of life.

But they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
